Desires to Drabbles
by tubazrcool
Summary: Give me a pairing and a prompt and I will give you a drabble  provided the muse strikes . This is to get me back into the swing of things. More fandoms allowed! Click the link!


Objective: To guide my muse back to fanfiction.

How it works: Just respond to the first chapter with prompts that you would like to see as drabbles (some may be longer depending on muse). If you want to see a certain scene develop from one of my other fics (like omakes), you can use them as guides for your prompts (then I may be able to use the drabbles as a jumpstart for my muse on certain chapters).

This will let me see what type of pairings/crossover pairings you lovely minions would like to see. Specify the pairing (it _can_ be a threesome) and give me a short-and-sweet prompt to work with. I will use the prompt in whatever way the muse strikes [so if you're looking for a certain theme (dark, fluffy, porny), I would suggest putting that with the prompt suggestion, as well. If you don't have a preference, then you can leave it out.

Fandoms (or people from soaps): Harry Potter; Smallville; Supernatural; Merlin; The Vampire Diaries; Queer As Folk; How I Met Your Mother; Glee; As the World Turns: Luke, Reid, Noah, Casey, Katie, Chris; EastEnders: Christian, Syed, Lord of the Rings, and X-Men the movies (if there is a character/fandom you want to crossover that isn't listed here, then be sure to list character and fandom, so if I am familiar with them, I would be willing to write the drabbles).

This idea came to me after reading Kamerreon's "If Wishes Were Threstrals" drabbles. The setup is basically the same, but I am including a lot more fandoms other than Harry Potter. I asked her if I could use the idea and she graciously gave me permission as well as gave me the first prompt.

Prompt 1

Kamerreon: Harry/Theodore Nott and "pureblood customs"

Theodore sat in the library, his eyes following one Harry Potter as he weaved his way through the shelving units. He was coming toward him now as he exhausted yet another section of the library. Before the Gryffindor rounded the enormous bookcase, emerald green eyes locked with his own. As any proper pureblood would know, when caught staring, be determined about it. Theo inclined his head respectfully toward the raven-haired man, but didn't take his eyes off of him, smirking instead so that Potter would know he wasn't afraid or bashful that he had been caught. Theo thought that maybe he had been hallucinating for a moment, because he could have sworn a blush was just starting to colour Potter's cheeks when the green-eyed wizard suddenly turned away and busied himself looking any other direction but at Theo.

Ever the determined pureblood, Theodore stood and walked up to the Gryffindor. He straightened his immaculate robes just for good measure and cleared his throat. 'What book are you looking for, Potter?' The shorter man jumped a little in surprise and turned around to face him.

'Erm, none in particular. Just one about Wizarding traditions and customs, lineage, that sort of thing.' Theodore may have had a bit of difficulty reading every emotion in the emerald eyes staring up at him, but he read enough to know that his affection for the Gryffindor Golden Boy just might be reciprocated if he went about it the right way.

'May I inquire as to why?' Theodore asked politely. He caught a flash of Slytherin cunning in the green flame of Harry Potter's eyes.

'You may.'

Theodore smirked at the boy's wiles – _he would prove to be a worthy companion indeed_. 'Why are you looking for such a book?'

'General research,' Harry shrugged simply, before turning away from Theodore, the tension between the two deflating in a breath Theodore hadn't realized had been building up.

'Well, try _me_! I'm thoroughly versed in all things custom and tradition, and I could help you trace your lineage back. I am a pureblood, after all.' He noticed Harry tense a little at the word. He hesitated a little bit, wondering if Harry was familiar with the true meaning of the word. 'You know, you are too, Harry?'

Harry spun around swiftly and stared at Theo, the bashful flirtation that had graced his features was replaced with enraged confusion. 'What? No, I'm a Half-blood!'

Theo was momentarily unsure of how to deal with a borderline-irate Harry Potter, but he quickly decided to do his best and let nature take its course. 'It's nothing to be angry over, Harry,' he said gently, trying to soothe the Gryffindor's temper. 'Being a pureblood simply means that both your parents were magical. Just because there are Muggle-borns or Half-bloods in the bloodline, it doesn't make the genetic code of their offspring any less magical.' Theo assumed that Harry had simply been caught off-guard by his former statement and actually angry at Theo for telling him he was a pureblood. There was no doubt why as the talk of blood-status was something Harry had most likely come to loathe seeing as his Muggle-born friend, Granger, was teased brutally by the other Slytherins. Well, if Theo had read the signs right, pretty soon no one in Slytherin would think twice about making fun of Harry's friends.

'Oh. I had assumed . . .' Theo noticed Harry's voice trail off as the raven-haired man pondered the truth of his blood-status for what had to have been the first time. Harry grimaced in apology. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . .'

'I know,' Theodore said, taking a step closer to Harry that caused the tension to start rising again. 'If you would like, I could teach you more about pureblood customs later.'

'Yeah, I would like that,' Harry said, smiling up at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. 'How about next weekend – we have a Hogsmeade trip then?'

Theo shook his head at how adorably ignorant the shorter man was. 'Why don't we start with this one? How to properly ask someone to accompany one's self on an outing: Harry James Potter, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, will you accompany me, Theodore Christian Nott, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott, to Hogsmeade on the weekend next as my formal date?'

Theodore's eyes never left Harry's as he studied every emotion evident in the green orbs. Excitement, panic, surprise, humility, and . . .

"How exactly would one go about formally responding in the affirmative?"

"A simple 'yes' will suffice."

Harry beamed up at Theodore and Theodore smiled back at him. "Yes."


End file.
